


Betrayal

by Elfy (elfowlgirl)



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfowlgirl/pseuds/Elfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendship is hard. Betrayal is worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

Ashe is not in good shape.

Her breathing is ragged and shallow, coated head to toe in blood that may or may not be her own. Markus' imp had taken to her care immediately and then, shortly after, a Lily Clan medic joined it. There were others to treat, battle-scarred from the fighting, but Ashe's condition seemed to worsen by the second and they were the clan champions, dangit. Even if they weren't really _fighting_ in this war, they were still owed that much.

Fighting for peace. Something told Gregor that that was exactly what Ashe had been doing.

Her wounds were half-healed, thin burns and blisters running down her hands from where the magic had begun to strain. Her eyes were open, barely, usual golden glow unusually dark and in too much pain to speak. Her white hair was ruffled, clothing stained, still baring her teeth as the bandages and antiseptic were, slowly, applied.

Kyrlos had assured him that a healer was on the way, as soon as he could spare one. They couldn't come fast enough.

Everyone was gathered around her, yet kept a gentle distance - not interfering with the pair of medics, too afraid to get too close as if they might break her. Kyr and Markus were worried. Inien was furious. Gregor agreed with her, as he tended to, though his own worry seemed to trail behind each thought.

Thog had kept his eyebrows low, mouth pressed into a hard line, gaze scrutinous as he followed the movements of the medics. He hadn't said much of anything, all but carrying Ashe into the bar and, eventually, the bed in the back.

"So," Gregor said, finally. Everyone looked at him, startled at the sudden broken silence. "Who did this? _What_ did this?"

A casualty of war had been his first guess - or, well, not a casualty, but a result, at least. Thog looked at him, seeming very, very tired.

"Short blond kid."

That was all he seemed willing to say. There wasn't much else _to_ say. They all knew who he meant.

 _Zalvetta_.

Gregor's first thought was one of relief.

Namely that, considering the skill and speed that Zalvetta seemed to possess, Ashe had _survived_ their conflict. Thoughts of the ninja's strange curved weapons sliding through flesh, slaying Ban where they stood ran through his mind. Blood-covered masks and an unsettling grin.

Yes, Gregor was _very_ glad Ashe had survived.

As much as he wanted to, some part of him really couldn't blame Zalvetta. True, Ashe was Gregor's friend, and Gregor was Zalvetta's, but Ashe and Zalvetta hadn't really ever _met_ , had they? And Zalvetta's entire _deal_ was killing Ban - almost like his own with killing monsters. Like it or not, Ashe was a Ban. Like it or not, that made her a target.

The rest of him, however, was absolutely furious.

They’d spent so much time, effort, blood and sweat and tears trying to keep the bloodshed from this war down. Had Ashe really done anything other than made a choice? Sure, that choice had been against them, but Gregor couldn't blame her for that. They'd been in conflict before, and they'd gotten past it. Whatever it was she had been doing - and she was in no state to explain it - had nearly gotten her killed. Gregor had the sneaking suspicion she hadn't really been doing much of anything. Certainly nothing to _deserve_ this.

He recognized that he was just standing there in the center of the room and in silence, looking thoughtful. Kyr and Markus sharing uncertain glances between him and each other, as if uncertain as to how he might react.

Gregor was kind of uncertain, too.

Sure, he'd almost gotten his friends killed a few times - the explosion from the top of the wizard tower sprang to mind - but so had they. There were always mistakes and unintended consequences, but how was he supposed to react when one friend tried to outright kill another? With no provocation, let alone cause?

And what about if - when - this war ended? If both sides made peace, what was Zalvetta going to do then? Would the bloodshed continue?

The Ban were terrible, yes, but they weren't _monsters_. Neither was Zalvetta.

He closed his eyes.

They were going to be leaving once this was over. That was enough, he decided. Ashe wouldn't be on the same _continent_ as Zalvetta, and the citizens of Onorhant could figure out what to do with the ninja themselves.

Until then... they were no longer friends. He was pretty damn certain of that.

And if Zalvetta stepped within ten - no, fifteen - feet of Ashe, they would be something much worse.

 _No one_ hurt his family. Not even someone he once trusted.

Not even someone he might've once called friend.


End file.
